Salvavidas
by MilaBela
Summary: "La miró de reojo, debía admitir que ese traje de baño le quedaba muy bien, demasiado, y ahora que lo pensaba, la idea de ahogarse se le hacia algo tentadora"


**¡Hola! n.n esta historia se me ocurrió cuando estaba en una de mis clases de natación**

**Nota: Todos tienen 16 años**

**Disclaimer: Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Un auto color rojo se encontraba yendo a velocidad máxima por una carretera medio arenosa. Dentro del carro se podía ver a tres chicos, un rubio de ojos azules y un moreno de ojos verdes en la parte de atrás, y el último, un pelirrojo de ojos rojos se encontraba conduciendo el vehículo.<p>

—¿Ya llegamos?— preguntó el chico rubio de ojos azules con semblante aburrido

—No— respondió cortante el pelinegro de ojos verdes el cual se encontraba jugando en su Nintendo

El rubio miró a ambos lados a través de la ventanas del auto, podía ver que estaban en un sitió medio arenoso, seguramente ya iban a llegar pero aun así seguía aburrido, miró otra ves a su hermano moreno, se le veía bien concentrado

—Oye, Butch— lo llamó

—¿Que quieres?

—¿Ya llegamos?— hizo la misma pregunta de hace unos minutos atrás

—Te dije hace un minutos, ¡Que no!— respondió molesto mirándolo por un corto instante para luego volver a su juego

—¿Ya llegamos?— volvió a preguntar después de un segundo

—No

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No

—¿Y ahora?

—¡No!

—¿Que tal ahora?

—¡No!

—¿Ya merito?

—¡NO!— gritó exaltado, que parte de "No" no entendía —¡Cállate que me desconcentras!, ¡Voy en el nivel 10 y no pienso per...!— no pudo terminar ya que el sonido de un _"Game Over" _lo interrumpió, el moreno se quedo estático un momento —¡NOOOOOO!— gritó empezando a llorar cómicamente —¡TÚ!— señalo a Boomer

—¿Yo?

—¡Tú me hiciste perder, estúpido gay!— gritó verdaderamente molesto, estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra el rubio pero el pelirrojo los interrumpió

—¡Oigan!, ¡me están desconcentrando!, ¡si chocamos va a ser su culpa!— gritó el pelirrojo asustando un poco a sus dos hermanos, los cuales se quedaron callados pero después de unos 10 minutos los dos chicos se empezaron a dar pequeños codazos para luego de unos momento convertirlo en una lucha de codos a muerte

—¡Brick!, ¡Butch me esta molestando!— gritó Boomer como si fuera un niñito pequeño quejándose con su mamá de su hermano mayor

—¿Yo?, ¡pero si fuiste tu quien empezó!

—¡Cállense o los bajo de mi auto!

* * *

><p><strong>Minutos más tarde...<strong>

—¡Llegamos!, ¡Porfín tierra!— gritó Boomer bajando del vehículo empezando a besar la arena pero después de unos momentos —¡Puaj!, ¡Que asco!— se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, volteó, viendo como sus hermanos lo miraban raro —Jejeje, oigan, no me miren así hemos estado sentados tres largas horas en ese auto— se defendió, señalando el vehículo

—Como sea— dijo el pelirrojo sin darle importancia, podía esperar cualquier cosa de sus hermanos

—¡Chicos que esperamos!— gritó el hermano del medio con tres tablas de Surf en mano que con las justas podía cargar, le dio una a cada uno de sus hermanos para luego gritar —¡AL AGUA!

Butch salió corriendo de allí junto con Boomer que le siguió el paso pero antes de que se alejaran más de allí...

—¡OIGAN!— gritó Brick a todo pulmón quien fue el que se quedó allí —¡Tenemos que sacar las cosas tarados!— volvió a gritar botando la tabla de Surf a un costado, cruzándose de brazos

—¡Pero Brick!

—¡Chiton!, ¡No pueden correr desde el estacionamiento hasta allá sin antes llevar las cosas!, ¡Ni crean que me van a dejar todo a mi!

—¡Pero yo quería nadar!— se quejó el rubio regresando de a poco con su hermano moreno

—Vas a nadar de todas maneras, gringo— dijo para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia el maletero —Pero antes ayúdenme a llevar si quiera las sombrillas— volvió a decir dándole dos sombrillas al moreno, y tres toallas al rubio

—Aguafiestas— susurraron ambos hermanos empezando a caminar hacia la orilla

* * *

><p>—Y... ¡Listo!— dijo Brick poniendo la última sombrilla —¿Ven? no fue tan difícil— se volteó viendo a sus dos hermanos tirados sobre las toallas completamente aburridos<p>

—¿Podemos nadar ahora?— preguntó el rubio quien jugaba con una pelota de plástico

El pelirrojo sonrió de medio lado para después coger su tabla de Surf y salir corriendo de allí —¡Quien llegue último es un huevo podrido!

Sus dos hermanos sonrieron para después salir corriendo detrás de el pelirrojo. Brick estaba a punto de llegar al océano pero algo que vio hizo que parara en seco haciendo que sus dos hermanos que iban corriendo a toda velocidad chocaran en su espalda

—¡Oye!, Boomer estaba a punto de ser el huevo podrido— se quejó el moreno sin embargo el pelirrojo se quedó allí con una ceja alzada mirando hacia un punto en especifico —Eh... ¿Que miras?— Brick solo apunto con se dedo índice, sus dos hermanos voltearon a mirar y...

—¡Pero que rayos esta haciendo ella aquí!— gritó el moreno cuando miró a una chica pelinegra que se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un revista sentada arriba de un mirador unos metros más adelante de donde estaban ellos —Y yo que creí que porfín íbamos a estar sin las super bobas— se cruzó de brazos

—Vengan— dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la chica, sus dos hermanos se miraron entre sí confundidos para luego dirigirse hacia donde iba su hermano mayor —¡Hey!, ¡Tú!— gritó el pelirrojo llamando la atención de la chica, la cual miró hacia abajo confundida

—Ay, genial, mi día tenia que empeorar— resopló la chica a la hora de mirarlos —¿Que quieren trío de idiotas?— preguntó algo alto para que la escucharan

—¡Que quieres más bien tú!, ¡¿Que rayos estas haciendo acá?!— siguió gritando el de ojos rojos

—Creí que era algo obvio— dijo señalando su traje de baño el cual tenia una cruz roja en medio —Soy la salvavidas del lugar

—Salva... ¿qué?— preguntó el rubio confundido

—¡Salvavidas idiota, lávate los oídos!— gritó la chica algo molesta

—¡¿Trabajas?!— preguntaron los tres Rowdys sorprendidos

—Es trabajo de medio tiempo, tarados— dijo —Ahora, les pido que por favor se larguen

—A nosotros no nos engañas, tu lo único que quieres es estropearnos el día, ¿pero te digo algo?, nadie va... ¡Oye!— dijo, preguntó, reclamó y al final se quejó al ver a la chica leyendo la misma revista de hace unos minutos atrás —¡¿Me estás escuchando?!— se volvió a quejar

—Ah... en realidad no— respondió la chica simplemente sin despegar la vista de su revista. Brick estaba a punto de decir otra cosa pero...

—Oye, hermano, es obvio que si nos vamos de aquí ella no nos va a molestar— habló antes de que se armara, seguramente, una pelea

—Lo dices como si yo fuera la que empezara— Boomer escuchó que alguien le habló a sus espaldas, asustándose un poco

—¿A que hora bajaste?— preguntaron los tres hermanos algo sorprendidos, hace un segundo estaba allá arriba

—Hace un momento, distraídos— habló empezando a irse de allí

—¿No se supone que debes quedarte allá arriba?— preguntó el moreno algo dudoso, alzando una ceja

—Vuelvo en un par de horas, por si te interesa— dijo volteándose a mirarlo para después guiñarle un ojo, riéndose de ver que se empezaba a sonrojar levemente

—¡Claro que no me interesa!— gritó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, la miró de reojo, debía admitir que ese traje de baño le quedaba muy bien, demasiad, y ahora que lo pensaba la idea de ahogarse se le hacia algo tentadora

—Vámonos a otra parte chicos— habló Brick jalando a sus dos hermanos

* * *

><p><strong>2 horas más tarde...<strong>

Los tres hermanos estaban jugando voley en una cancha improvisada (Boomer y Butch contra Brick) los dos hermanos estaban a punto de ganarle al pelirrojo.

—¡Pásamela Butch!— gritó el rubio, el moreno obedeció pasandole la pelota al rubio, haciendo ambos un punto —¡Sí!, ¡Un punto y ganamos!

—No vale, son dos contra uno— se quejó el pelirrojo

—¿Y que?, tu dijiste que no necesitabas ayuda— recordaron ambos hermanos

—Bueno, este punto es el que vale, quien anote primero, ¡Gana!— gritó Brick mientras se iba hasta atrás para poder sacar

—Si no ganamos por tu culpa, te juro que te mato— dijo Butch yéndose a su lugar

—¡¿Y porque por mi culpa?!

—Tu eres el más torpe— dijo simplemente alzando sus hombros. El chico miró hacia arriba, si que hacia calor, volteó su vista para ver si había algún puesto de helados pero se encontró con algo mucho mejor.

Una chica pelinegra de ojos verdes se encontraba untándose bloqueador solar en sus brazos, estaba arriba del mirador que usaban los salvavidas para ver si había problemas pero como nada pasaba se le veía aburrida y también muerta de calor, pero... ¿Quien no? estaban a 39 grados, se podía ver a simple vista que quería entrar al mar pero su trabajo de medio tiempo seguro se lo impedía. Vio como agarraba su botella de agua, _para tomarla_, pensó él, pero no, en lugar de eso se la había echado encima de su cuerpo para refrescarse un poco, sin darse cuenta que había dejado embobado a cierto pelinegro a la hora de hacerlo.

—¡Butch, Despierta!— escuchó un gritó antes de que le dieran un pelotazo con un balón de voley, dejándolo medio inconsciente

—Y después decía que por mi culpa íbamos a perder— dijo Boomer para después cruzarse de brazos

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hora de recolectar conchas!<strong>

—¡A recolectar conchitas!— gritó un rubio emocionado, sosteniendo un balde

—¡Ni creas que te vamos a acompañar!— le gritaron sus dos hermanos

—Pero ustedes me lo prometieron— se quejó Boomer empezando a llorar dramáticamente

—Ay ya, ve con Butch— dijo el pelirrojo arte del berrinche del menor

—¡¿Y porque yo?!

—¡Porque yo fui la otra vez!, ¡Ahora te toca!

—Esta bueno— dijo empezándose a ir con el rubio que daba pequeños saltitos

* * *

><p>—No entiendo como es que te gustan estas cosas, no tienen sentido— habló un pelinegro echado en medio de la arena en lugar repleto de conchitas de todos los tamaños —En verdad que eres afeminado<p>

—¡No soy afeminado!, ¡Que me guste recolectar conchitas es otra cosa!— gritó enojado

—Como sea— dijo el otro hermano aburrido, agarrando el balde que tenia su hermano, viendo que estaba lleno de su preciada colección de conchas.

Fijó la vista hacia otro lado para ver si había alguna cosa interesante, y ¡Oh! sorpresa se encontró con la pelinegra otra vez quien estaba siendo acompañada por dos chicos que parecían estar acosándola, él sabia que esa chica se podía defender muy bien sola pero nunca estaba de más una pequeña ayudita. Agarró el balde de conchas de su hermano rubio, las miró un momento y luego...

—Vamos preciosa, una chica tan linda como tu no va a rechazar que...

¡PUM!

El pobre chico seguido de su amigo no pudieron terminar su "conquista" por que una pequeña conchita les dio en el punto exacto, dejándolos inconscientes a ambos.

La chica miró a ambos chicos sorprendida, miró hacia varios lados para ver quien pudo ser, encontradose con un pelinegro que silbaba como si nada y aun rubio a su costado gritándole y señalándolo con el dedo. La chica rodó los ojos y se fue de allí.

—¡Butch!, ¡Como se supone que recolecte conchitas si tu me las estas botando!— se quejó el de ojos azules

—Calmado gringo solo fueron dos

—¡Aún así!, ¡esas dos conchitas pudieron ser las más importantes de mi colección!, ¡Y no me digas gringo!— se volvió a quejar, el pelinegro solo rodó los ojos

* * *

><p><strong>Hora del almuerzo<strong>

Los tres hermanos se encontraban comiendo unas ricas hamburguesas, eran las cuatro de la tarde y dentro de una hora ya se iban a ir del lugar.

El hermano del medio termino de comer, se paró y empezó a caminar

—¿A donde vas?— preguntaron sus otros dos hermanos

—A nadar— respondió el otro simplemente

—¡¿Estas loco?!, uno nunca puede nadar después de que comió, debes esperar por lo menos unos veinte minutos— lo regañó el pelirrojo

—¿Acaso quieres que te de calambre?— dijo ahora su hermano rubio

—¿Calambre?— resopló —Esos son solo mitos— dijo como si nada mientras continuaba con su camino

—¡Conste que te advertimos!— le dijeron ambos

—¿Calambre?, sí claro, son solo tonterías— habló empezando a nadar con su tabla surf, y cuando vio una ola se paró —Como si me llegara a dar un...— no pudo terminar ya que un terrible dolor en su estómago no lo hizo terminar —¡CALAMBRE!— gritó adolorido cayéndose de la tabla de surf, no podía nadar, el dolor que sentía se lo impedía —¡AYUDA!— gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban

A lo lejos dos hermanos estaban con sus binoculares, viendo a su hermano por si es que le pasaba algo

—¿Ya se cayó?— preguntó Boomer

—Sí, ya se cayó— respondió Brick

—¿Se está ahogando?— volvió a preguntar Boomer

—Sí, se está ahogando— volvió a responder Brick y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo —¡¿SE ESTÁ AHOGANDO POR DIOS?!— gritó desesperado queriéndose meter para salvar la vida de su hermano pero...

—¡Espera!, si nos metemos los tres vamos a morir— recordó Boomer, después de todo también habían almorzado —Necesitamos ayuda— dijo, se quedaron pensando por un corto rato para después mirarse entre sí

—¡KAORU!— gritaron ambos empezando a correr

* * *

><p>Por otro lado una chica de ojos verde claro se encontraba guardando sus cosas ahora lo único que faltaba era quitarse ese estúpido traje de baño, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo<p>

—¡KAORU!— escuchó que la llamaron, miró hacia todos los lados, encontrándose con un rubio y un pelirrojo

—Ay, y ahora que quieren— dijo resoplando

—¡Ayúdanos!— suplicaron

—¡Nuestro hermano se esta ahogando!— gritó Boomer

—¡Se metió al agua después de comer!— continuó Brick

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡Pero es que no sabe que le puede dar calambre!— gritó

—¡Se lo dijimos pero no nos hizo cazo!

—Que mas da, salvenlo ustedes yo ya estoy fuera de horario de trabajo— dijo como si nada, pero cuando los fue a ver a los dos hermanos nuevamente se encontró con dos miradas asesinadas —Ya esta bien, lo hago— dijo con algo de miedo

* * *

><p>—¡AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!— gritaba un moreno con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y cuando ya no pudo más se dejo caer, le había llegado su hora y cuando estaba a punto de que se le acabara el aire, sintió un par de manos que los sostenían por los hombros sabiendo de sobra quien era, haciéndose el inconsciente<p>

—¡No respira!— gritó Boomer desesperado

—¡Resucitalo!— gritaron los dos hermanos

—¿Eh?, suficiente he tenido con traerlo hasta acá, encárguense ustedes— dijo cruzándose de brazos

—¡Por favor, Por favor, Por favor!— suplicaron los dos hermanos arrodillándose frente a la chica

—¡Ya esta bien, solo párense!, ¡¿Quieren?!— dijo antes de que la dejaran más en ridículo

La chica se acercó hasta el chico, empezó a presionarle el pecho varias veces pero no reaccionaba. No le quedaba de otra, se acercó hacia su rostro y cuando empezó a darle respiración boca a boca el chico abrió los ojos, puso una mano en la espalda de la chica apegandola más a su cuerpo convirtiendo lo que era antes un intento de "revivirlo" en un beso algo apasionado por parte del chico.

Kaoru reaccionó separándose rápidamente de él para después darle una bofetada

—¡Maldito pervertido!— gritó para después empezar a pasar su mano por su boca varias veces

—¿Sabes algo?, esa resucitación si me gustó— dijo el moreno sonriendole de lado a la chica, la cual solo se paró para después tirarle arena en la cara —¡Oye!, ¡¿Que te pasa?!

—Tu empezaste— terminó de decir para luego irse de allí

—¿Que acaso no te dio calambre?— preguntó Boomer a su hermano del medio

—De echo sí— dijo el moreno empezándose a levantar —Pero no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad para besarla— terminó de decir empezando a irse de lugar

Los otros dos hermanos se miraron entre sí, su hermano no tenia remedio.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Terminé!, ¡Porfín!, me llevó hora y media, creo u.u espero les haya gustado n.n<strong>

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
